Responses to Prompt Table F
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: A response to my claimed prompt table at Once Upon a Prompt. 20 prompts total with multiple characters. Ch2/Prompt11: Roses - Ruby tries to find her wolf.
1. Prompt 05: Ego

Ego  
>by Tenshinrtaiga<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time  
>Pairings &amp; Characters: the Queen, Snow White, the Mirror<br>Summary- A response to my claimed prompt table at Once Upon a Prompt. The Queen and her looks over time.  
>AN- According to Wikipdia, Grimhilde was the Queen's real name. Also, I'm using the original Grimm's version of the tale in which the Queen was Snow White's mother (not step-mother).

* * *

><p>05. Ego<p>

Grimhilde had always been rather fond of her looks. She liked to spend hours brushing her hair so that it shone just right the next day. On her 19th birthday, she received a mirror from her parents. It was not just any mirror though, but an enchanted mirror, one she could ask any question and it would answer truthfully. And so everyday, Grimhilde would wake up and go to the mirror to ask it the same question she did the day before and the day before that.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" She grinned, already aware of the answer.

"You, my dear, are the fairest of them all," the mirror responded back dully. He was quite tired of hearing the same question over and over again, but there was nothing he could do. For she was the master and him, her mirror.

Years passed and Grimhilde, using her beauty and cunning, married the King of a nearby kingdom. But, being the ambitious woman that she was, she refused to place second to anyone. And on their wedding night, she killed him. It was, of course, rather unfortunate that she fell pregnant that night as well.

At first, the Queen had been furious to find herself pregnant. She feared that carrying a child would ruin her beauty, but instead her people began complimenting her on her 'glow'. Slowly, the idea of a child grew on Grimhilde. Someone she could nurture, someone who wouldn't hate her for her beautiful looks, for Grimhilde was often the focus of jealousy.

She smiled as she quietly hummed a tune while sewing a little blanket for her daughter. She winced as she accidentally pricked herself and automatically shook her hand out. Droplets of blood fell to the snow below and she smiled looking at it.

"Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony," she mused to herself.

Several days later, the Queen received her wish as she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, a girl she named Snow White in honor of Grimhilde's wish.

As the child grew up, she became beloved by not only her mother, but also the kingdom. She knew everybody by name and was always willing to lend a helping hand should anyone ever need it. The Queen watched as this occurred and though she was at first worried, she accepted how beloved Snow White was. She was the Queen's daughter and one day the kingdom would be hers. (One day very far off, however.) And besides, it meant that she could send Snow to deal with the peasants instead of the Queen doing it herself.

But then, on Snow White's 14th birthday, the Queen went to the mirror to ask it the same question she had asked for the last two decades.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" She asked with a smile, already anticipating the answer.

"You, my Queen, are quite fair 'tis true," the mirror started, a grin making its way across his face as he realized what was happening, "But your daughter, Snow White, is much more fairer than you."

The Queen froze at the mirror's words, "What?" She hissed.

The mirror's grin widened in unabashed joy. Twenty years he had been forced to sit and repeat the same answer over and over again and now, he finally had something new to say, "You, my Queen, are quite fair 'tis true. But your daughter, Snow White, is much more fairer than you."

A scream echoed through the entire castle. How dare Snow White! How dare she! Grimhilde had given her wealth, luxury, clothes, a kingdom and more. And how had that little brat repaid her?

"Bring me my huntsman!" She demanded of a nearby servant.

There was nothing more important to her than her beauty. The Queen was the fairest of them all. Always. And she would ensure that she was the fairest of them all again. It was her beauty that got her her kingdom. It was her beauty that got her her power. She would make Snow White pay for ruining what was Grimhilde's.


	2. Prompt 11: Roses

Roses

by Tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the song (Meatloaf – You Took the Words Right Out of my Mouth)

Pairings & Characters: Ruby (Little Red Riding Hood)

Summary- A response to my claimed prompt table at Once Upon a Prompt. Ruby tries to find her wolf.

* * *

><p>11. Roses<p>

"You sure do love this wolf," a younger man spoke as he idly toyed with a red glass wolf. He laughed before speaking again, "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" He grinned wickedly, reaching out to toy with a strand of her dark hair.

Smiling along at the joke, Ruby replied, "Will he offer me his mouth?" She asked coyly.

"Yes," He leered back.

"Will he offer me his teeth?" She asked, nibbling on her lip enticingly for emphasis.

The man snapped his teeth at her playfully before replying, "Yes."

Moving closer, she pressed soft kisses along his jaw line before whispering in his ear, "Will he offer me his jaws?"

He swallowed uncomfortably at her proximity, "Yes," he replied unsteadily.

"Will he offer me his hunger?" She asked innocently, even as she ran her fingers up his thigh.

"Yes," the man squeaked out, a pitch higher than normal as he looked around the diner to see if anyone had noticed them.

Ruby pulled away rapidly, turning her head to look away, appearing for all the world like nothing had just happened, "And will he starve without me?"

"Yes," the man insisted, reaching out to grab her hand, drawing her attention back. He was unsure when their positions shifted, but it appeared that she was now the wolf in this scenario.

"And does he love me?" She asked curiously.

He swallowed nervously, looking away for a moment, before returning her steady gaze, "…Yes."

Ruby blinked and paused for a moment before replying, "Yes." The man froze in complete surprise. Seeing that her boyfriend wasn't playing along anymore, she finished for him, "On a hot summer night, I would offer my throat to the wolf with the red roses."

Once again catching on, he replied with a grin, "I bet you say that to all the guys." His grin got wider as Ruby dragged him into the back room for some fun. But he didn't need her words to know that he would never be the wolf to her.


End file.
